My twins blade
by Violets Dreamer
Summary: Deidara ask a little favor from tobi. What problem can it cause? Madara/Tobi x Female deidara
1. Chapter 1

My twins

Deidara ask a little favor from tobi. What problem can it cause? Madara/Tobi x Female deidara

Chapter one  
Writer words :

Deidara will be ''he'' at the moment  
If I got continue the story , there will be female deidara later  
Hope you all will like it

Somewhere in forest  
Deidara ,tobi meet up with kakuzu  
To sew up deidara arm

First time tobi saw a topless deidara  
Deidara body don't look like strong type  
Cause there no pats or strong looking muscle on him

Deidara is much more skinnier and slimmer than he tobi thought

Kakuzu is trying to sew deidara arm back quickly  
But because deidara hand is kind of rot (due to time un use)  
Kakuzu must be a bit more careful on sewing back

''That got to …Ouch…'' say tobi watching aside

Deidara is trying to ignore tobi words  
But deidara patience not never last long

''O that .. Ouch'' say tobi

''Won't you just , Shut up hmmm'' say deidara

''But deidara-senpai don't you feel pain?'' ask tobi

''HM ,This is nothing''

''I won't cry and scream like some idiot un'' say deidara

''Wow , senpai that cool''

''Does it mean you blow up your arm many times before?'' ask tobi

''TOBI…YOU.'' Say deidara angrily

Deidara got so angry, and lost control in his charka a bit  
Which made deidara arm bleed.

Deidara bow down his head and bite his mouth

Not wanting to let any unwanted noise out

''Calm down , it hard to sew if the blood keep dripping out'' say kakuzu

''Like you can understand hmmm'' say deidara

''Deidara you are not the, only one with the annoy retard panrter''

''You just have to deal with it''

''Since leader make you two panrters '' say kakuzu

''Deidara senpai are you alright?'' ask tobi

''I feel whole lot better if you keep quiet un'' say deidara

''Aww that mean senpai'' say tobi

''Finish''

''It just sew back so don't use your arm to rough ''say kakuzu

Deidara look through his arm  
It was sew back pretty nicely  
expect a few rotten part which can't be help

''Wait how about my another arm un'' ask deidara

''You got to find another arm to replace it'' say kakuzu

''aren't you here to restore my arm?hm'' say deidara

''Deidara I only collect money, not arms'' say kakuzu

''So much for comrades… yeah'' say deidara

Soon they hear a scream  
From high above a female ninja drop down.

The female ninja struggle to move  
But she just can't  
Grabbing her right chest amour trying to stop the bleeding  
Breathe hard trying to find help

But soon she just die in seconds.

''O my god , what happen to her senpai?'' say tobi hiding behind his senpai

''It hidan…'' say kakuzu

''Ei.. hidan-san? Where are you hidan-san?'' say tobi looking around

Deidara look at the female ninja and stop kakuzu leaving

''Wait …un'' say deidara

''What is it?''

''my time is precious you know?'' say kakuzu

''… HM, don't worry it won't take you too long un''

''I'll take her arms'' say deidara pointing at the dead female ninja

''You sure?'' ask kakuzu

''Yeah, didn't you say your time is precious?''

''Make it fast un'' say deidara

After kakuzu sew deidara arm  
He left saying he have a part time to do  
But he will meet up with deidara two days later  
To check on his arms

Tobi and deidara travel to the shin village first

Deidara decide to wait for kakuzu there first  
Since he will need a quiet resting place to work on his bloodline

But there won't be a quiet moment with tobi around…

Deidara travel while he hear tobi annoy laughing noise

Unable to ignore any more

''what are you laughing at un?'' say deidara

''Sorry senpai… but to think a female arm fit you is so funny'' say tobi

''What wrong with female arm un?'' say deidara

''You are a guy '' say tobi and keep on laughing

Werid thing happen tobi thought  
Deidara is not getting mad after he say those

Has deidara change ?

''Senpai don't walk so fast ''  
''Wait for me'' say tobi following quickly

Soon deidara and tobi reach shin village  
The first thing deidara wanted is to find a motel to stay in first  
But sadly most of them is full expect one

''I am sorry sir , we only have one room''

''But we have two bed inside there'' say the hotel manager

''We take it hm'' say deidara with hat covering his face

''Finally a place to rest awhile hmmm'' deidara thought opening the door

Before deidara can walk in  
Tobi rush in pushing deidara aside

''Wee… senpai look we have beds''

''Man I am really tried ''

''But which bed should I choose'' say tobi

''You definitely don't look tried at all'' deidara thought

''Can't you be more calm and quiet?'' say deidara

''But, senpai..''

''You are just being boring…'' say tobi

There a short slient before a storm comes  
Soon deidara kick tobi out of the room

Tobi beg deidara to let him back a few times  
But deidara just ignore him

After awhile it become peacefully quiet

Deidara did not care whatever happen tobi  
Now he just need time to restore his bloodline to his new arm.

It was not easy as it take a lot of deidara charka focus  
And enduring the pain creating in his new hand

''Last gate to open…'' say senpai opening his eyes looking around

He notice that the sky outside is already dark

''It nightfall already? un'' Deidara wonder

For some reason he though of tobi

''Hm it will be best if he don't return''

''I should open the last gate while the quiet peace last un ''deidara though

''KAI'' deidara think in his mind

The hand mouth is starting to open up compete

When tobi appear at the open window

''Senpai I'm back !!'' shout tobi happily

Taking a lot snack wanted to share with his senpai

Deidara got distracted by tobi sudden shout and lose focus  
Which make him vomit blood and fall back

''Senpai!!''

''Senpai have you eaten wrong things? ''

''Senpai are you there?'' say tobi in shock

Althought deidara haven't blackout totally yet  
But he can't move , talk or open eyes

''That idoit…'' deidara though and fall into darkness (faint)

Tobi didn't get any responds from his senpai and become to panic

He use his hand to feel deidara breathe

Lucky deidara is breathing very well

Which make tobi relax

He didn't want his senpai die before doing any first time akatsuki mission  
When tobi put down his hand

Tobi hand accidentally touch deidara bloody mouth

Tobi remove his hand  
He look at deidara face now more detail than before

With the blood he vomit before look like red lipstick

''Pretty…'' cross tobi mind

After the second though

''Why am I thinking a guy look pretty?'' tobi panic a little  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

My twins blade

Author : finally something new, I am pretty lazy do a lot thing. So hope you like it ^^

''My twins blade'' title sound nicer right?

* * *

The next day  
When deidara wake up , it around evening time

''Hey, deidara senpai are you alright?''

''Man , you make me worry senpai'' say tobi

Deidara turn his head and saw  
A lot of open packs of snack and poker cards on tobi bed

''HM , I can see'' say deidara

Tobi use his body trying cover the bed behind him

'' Opps , worrying can make people hungry too senpai''

''And you have sleep for so long'' say tobi

'' who's fault you think is to blame un?'' say deidara angrily still remember clearly

''Well… it your problem that you lose focus on your own'' say tobi

''TOBI…'' say deidara trying make clay bomb

Tobi was going to run but stop

When he saw deidara stop and cough

Deidara bow his head down

Deidara cough and look at his hand

Vomiting out the clay deidara feed in before

Deidara can feel his chakra somehow stuck unable to use

''My chakra is stuck within my arms…hmm'' deidara though

''Sorry Deidara senpai please don't die on me'' say tobi sound like going to cry

''Shut up Un'' say deidara

Deidara walk and sit on his bed to mediate

Trying to smooth the mess charka in him

But it didn't work out as he wanted

''I will need some time before I can use charka un'' deidara think

''deidara senpai…what should we eat for dinner?'' say tobi

Deidara open his eyes and glare at tobi

''Eekk..'' say tobi backing off

''I am just asking … don't you feel hungry sleeping so long?'' say tobi

At that moment deidara stomach growl

''See your stomach says you are hungry senpai'' say tobi laugh

Deidara got ''a bit'' embarrass  
But he is not going show tobi he is embarrass

Deidara quickly turn and wear his akatsuki hat  
To cover his face and walk to toilet

''Senpai , where are you going?'' ask tobi curiously

''washroom to prepare un'' say deidara

Deidara saw his mouth , hair got blood stain  
His body also get a little itch  
Since he did not got to bath for a quite awhile

He decide to take a bath

At first tobi waited for deidara to come out  
But after 10 min pass tobi got bored of waiting

''Deidara senpai how long do you need to prepare''

''Senpai faster come out … I am very hungry'' say tobi

''You can go out on yourself un'' say deidara inside the restroom

''Nah… leader-sama say panrter should always stay together ''

''Or bad people might catch you…''say tobi

''HM , you should say that to yourself'' say deidara

''But senpai you can't use your chraka can you?'' say tobi

Deidara a bit surprise that the idiot tobi notice it

''But don't worry senpai''

''Tobi will protect you from bad people'' say tobi

''HM don't make me laugh''

''I won't need a rookie to protect me un'' say deidara

Soon deidara open the door  
It seem deidara had a bath before

His hair is un tie wet

Which make tobi stare awhile

''Don't block the way un'' say deidara opening door going out

''Ei…. Wait for me senpai'' say tobi

''Deidara-senpai really look very feminine with his hair like that'' tobi though

''senpai , senpai look ''

''should we eat this?'' ask tobi repeating many times

Deidara ignore tobi and continue walk fast

Tobi too engross looking at the delicious food dango

''Senpai the dango really smell good don't you think so?''ask tobi

when tobi look back  
His deidara senpai is not anywhere near

''Deidara-senpai!?'' shout tobi looking around panicky

''ma ma is that onnii-chan lost?'' ask child boy pointing at tobi

''don't worry they just playing hide n seek around'' say the child boy's mother

''SENPAI where have you gone!?'' say tobi running around

Deidara nearby in a ramen shop  
Heard tobi shouting but he choose to ignore it

Deidara had enough of tobi annoy talk

''Teach him to focus more on his surrounding more than keep talking rubbish hmmm'' deidara though

''Here you go , out famous spicy ramen'' say the ramen chef

''Hm , look pretty good'' say deidara

''OF course it our number one in…our..store'' say the ramen chef while looking at deidara taking his hat off

The chef was kind of shock when he saw deidara pretty looks

Wondering is he a girl or a guy?

Deidara notice chef staring

''You know it rude to stare at people'' say deidara

''sorry '' say the ramen chef trying to do other stuff

A person as pretty as deidara is  
Attract a lot people to '' have a sit''near deidara

Most people would like to get closer to deidara to have a talk

But deidara have a aura saying ''do not disturb me'' barrier

But soon a man intrude deidara peace eating moment

The man flirt with deidara with a lot sweet talk  
But non of them work on deidara, his talk only make deidara think it very annoying

''When I though I am free from one annoy idiot hmmm'' deidara though

Normally deidara will just blow the preson up with his special bombs

But now deidara could not use his charka at the moment

He is not suppose to get too ''active around''

'' ignore him deidara he is not as worst as some retard he knows'' deidara thought

''Deidara-SENPAI!!!'' shout tobi as he finally found his senpai

''Great my peace moment is gone un'' deidara though

''Deidara-senpai …where have you been…I run all over… the place .. to find you'' say tobi breathing hard

When Deidara hold his glass of water preparing to drink it

Tobi take deidara water and drink it all quickly

'' Running around sure make me thirsty''

''Thanks deidara sempai'' say tobi happily

With so much annoying thing happening to deidara today  
Deidara was unable to ignore it any longer

Deidara was going to box tobi face

But tobi quickly step back and dodge it

''Hey senpai , be careful where you swing your hand''

''You nearly hit me'' say tobi

Deidara didn't expect a idiot like him can dodge his sudden attack

Deidara guess he do have a little talent to become the newest akatsuki member

But he still dislike tobi a lot

''mah mah.. cool down''

''your angry face don't suit your pretty face''

''Here I will treat you a drink'' say the flirt man

the flirt man order a small kettle of tea and a cup

He use his hand and feel the kettle smoke coming out of the hole

Secretly The flirt man skillfully and fast throw in something

Only tobi notice it, since deidara is looking angrily at tobi

Deidara don't really like the feel, he is getting from the flirt man

Tobi was going to take away the cup

When deidara just snatch it

''Senpai you shouldn't…'' say tobi

''Shut up tobi.. I have enough of your annoy actions''

''This is mine..HMMM'' say deidara and drink it without much thoughts

When the flirt man hear deidara voice  
He was shock, he thought deidara was a female at first

Everyone in the small ramen shop got a little shock

When they hear deidara deep voice


	3. Chapter 3

Upload new story o.o

I hope my english won't make your english poor o.o

Hope you understand and like it ^^

I rewrite o.o change a bit

Hope it better thought o.o lazy :XXX……………..

They left the ramen shop soon after that incident

While walking back to the motel

Tobi continue to be like a hungry hamster

Running to almost every finger food store to have a ''good look''

And buy some when it really smell great

But this time tobi

Will remember to watch closely where his senpai is going

Since he didn't wanted to get leave behind again

''o…. that look nice''

''Hey wait for me senpai'' say tobi rushing a bit

Deidara would care less whether tobi is following a not

''..Hot…un'' deidara thought looking at the night sky

Deidara felt weirdly hot within him

It is night fall now

The night air is pretty windy , as deidara can feel it passing his hands

''deidara-senpai are you sick?''

''Your face look really really red'' tobi ask while eating

Deidara wonder and thought about it when tobi say

Did he got a flu or fever?  
He did get sick at few times when he was younger

But this feel so much different …

''Maybe that guy poison you?'' say tobi

''What did you say un'' ask deidara

''Well… I did saw him throwing something in the tea you drink before'' say tobi

''Why didn't you tell me before HM'' say deidara angrily

Deidara look like piss off

Walking closer to tobi

Looking dangerous like he will beat tobi up like a pancake anytime soon

''Wwo.. cool it..I did TRY… you call me to shut up , remember? Say tobi backing away

Deidara think for a few seconds and being to walk back

''It is pointless to get angry with him now hmm'' deidara thought

''deidara-senpai where are you going?''  
''The motel is not that way''

''Are you too sick to see where you are going?''say tobi

''Of course I know un''

''I going to find that guy hm''

''You return to the motel first un'' say deidara

after deidara say finish

he begin to walk off quickly

and soon disappear within the small crowds

It be too boring for tobi to return back motel alone

So he went on shopping around

While tobi was shopping around for more finger food to eat

Tobi found the guy deidara is looking for

And Deidara following behind that flirt man

''I wonder what will happen'' tobi wonder

Unable to keep his curious in

He being to follow behind deidara

It was not easy to following behind deidara unnoticed  
Deidara seem to sense someone following him behind

And turn back to look a few times

Tobi have to keep quite a far distance from deidara

'' Phew … man deidara senpai like have sixth sense or something''

''it impossible to get any closer…'' tobi thought

Soon they walk into a lonely alley

''Wait hmm…'' say deidara

''who are you'' ask the flirt man

deidara walk out from the dark alley into the light

taking off his hat , showing his face to the flirt man

''O it you, do you want to go out a date with me?'' ask the flirt man

''cut the crap talk, give me the antidotes now un'' say deidara

''… You thought it was poison?'' say the flirt man laughing

Deidara didn't understand why he was laughing

Niether he is interested nor he have the patience to wait long

''Sorry … don't show such a scary face'' say the flirt man walking closer to deidara

''Say… , how do you feel now?

'' Hot?…''

''Why don't you let me help you?'' say flirt man

The flirt man trying to touch deidara face

But is quickly slap away by deidara hands

Deidara feel his arm hurt abit

As he remember kakuzu telling him not to use his hand to roughly

Or he his arm might drop off

''Guess I better don't use my hands hmmm.'' Deidara thought

''Didn't I say cut the crap talk? Un'' say deidara

the flirt man thought deidara is just acting ''dangerously''

little did he know about deidara ''mood swing''

Deidara kick the flirt man stomach

Making the man fall on his knee in pain

''YOU..'' say the flirt man angrily

''It not very patience anymore hm'' say deidara

deidara lift up his leg

look like going to kick his face any moment

''Wait Wait .. not my face''

''I'll say …put it down first '' say the flirt man

Deidara put down his leg and wait for him to say

''Well … I don't mind whether you are male or female''

''I Let you feel good if you come to me'' say flirt man

Immediately deidara kick his chest after he say ''those words''

Making him laying on the floor

Deidara step on his chest and press on

Making the man harder to breathe

Tobi from far away saw this  
Although he can't hear what they say  
But he can see deidara-senpai is in really dangerous mode right now

''Oww, he shouldn't have make deidara senpai that angry'' tobi thought

Tobi seem to forget how many times he make deidara piss off in the past

''There no antidotes… for the sex pill''

''It be gone… after awhile…'' say flirt man

the flirt man use his hands

trying to push off deidara leg that is stepping on him

Deidara didn't like the flirt man touching his leg at all

It is like his touch is burning him within him

Not in a painful way but more into a comfortable way

Thoughts of this disgust him

Deidara quickly remove his leg off his chest

Not wanting to feel that touch again

''How long? Hm?'' ask deidara

''I don't know .. Maybe one days or longer without sex''

''Why don't you do it with me I'll be gentle''

''or do you prefer getting fuck by random preson you see?'' say the flirt man trying his crazy luck

That was the last words the flirt man say  
Before he got a hard kick from deidara to his face

The flirt man faint after that kick

Deidara wanted to kill him that time  
But because of the heat within him

he didn't want to touch anyone at the moment

So deidara left him and being to return to the motel

''Weird… senpai is not taking anything from him''

''Well it seem finish… I should return back to the motel before senpai does'' tobi thought

Deidara jump on the roof  
building to building  
Not wanting to get any contact from anyone

When Deidara got back  
He see tobi laying on his bed playing card

''Nearly forget he is still around hmm'' deidara thought

''O HI deidara senpai''

''How did it goes?'' say tobi

Deidara dig his pouch and throw his money pouch to tobi  
tobi caught it clumsily falling back

Mess up all his cards he build

''Take the money ,go out buy whatever you want un''

''I don't want to see you in this room today got it? HM'' say deidara walking in the bathroom

''EI.. Why?'' say tobi

''I going take a bath , if I come out to see you around I going kill you yeah'' say deidara slap the bath room door close

''Senpai you bath before earlier before but I haven't bath yet'' say tobi

''Not my problem ,Why didn't you bath earlier before un '' say deidara

''That because…'' say tobi

''I don't want hear your crap anymore''

''SHUT up and get out un'' say deidara

Deidara on the showers water  
To the coldest and lie back in the bath tube

Hoping to cool down his body heat down

But even with 1 hour + cold showering

The heat within deidara didn't seem to fade away

Deidara see his skin is getting wrinkles and he thought

He have shower long enough


	4. Chapter 4

My twins blade 4

WARNING broken english and a littte bit of lemon XD  
hope you like it … …… …….

* * *

Deidara notice the room got very quiet

''That idiot should be gone now'' deidara thought

Soon deidara get out of the water  
And get dressed to his new ninja uniform(without the cloak)  
which he got from tobi

Deidara walk out of the bathroom

Taking a towel drying his wet hair

He look around the dark quiet room

Deidara take a quick look around

His eye soon stop at the curtains

He put his towel a side and walk towards the curtain

Deidara walk to the corner of the window

''Why are you here UN!?'' ask deidara while pulling the curtain open

''Ek.. O hi senpai''

''I thought I hide myself well…'' say tobi

''Even a three year old can see a pair of leg under the curtain un''

''Why Aren't you out HMMM'' ask deidara

deidara was super unpleasant to see tobi around

He didn't want to see him at all

Not at ''this moment''

''C mon .. look outside is having a really big storm … all store is close now''

'' I don't know where to do so I came back '' say tobi

deidara look out, it indeed having a big storm outside

deidara roll his eyes and pull curtain back

didn't want to care or think about ''anything''

Tobi open the curtain a little to see what deidara doing

''So senpai I can stop hiding and come out now right?'' ask tobi

There is no answer from deidara  
As deidara sit on his bed looking down like having a headache

''Since you know where I am''

'' I guess there no point hiding anymore'' say tobi coming out of the curtain

Tobi walk and lie on his bed

''Ah.. soft bed sure feel good to lie on'' say tobi

deidara didn't reply anything

''You still sick senpai?''

''Better sleep in early tonight''

''tomorrow we going meet up with zombie team''

''you should ask kakuzu to check your illness tomorrow'' say tobi sleeping in

''It not a illness… ''

''I can't let anyone know about this hmmm''

''Kakuzu won't be nice enough to stay around awhile un''

''What should I do…hmmm'' deidara thought while looking at tobi side

''Tobi…'' deidara called with a serious tone

''hmmm huh?'' reply tobi sleepy mode

''You will help your senpai to do any favor right?'' ask deidara

''Yea sure… I don't wat to eat clay though'' tobi kinda of joke while saying it

''Don't worry It not un'' say deidara

''It should be fine with tobi… he not any random people hmm'' deidara thought

deidara make up his mind about it

and he begin doing ''his part''

Tobi notice deidara-senpai acting weirdly

Tobi sit up to see what deidara doing

''Erm… senpai why are you undressing?'' ask tobi sitting up on his bed

''We going to have sex un'' say deidara

''haha I thought I hear you say something about sex'' say tobi

''We are hmmm…'' say deidara taking off his last clothing

''O…k…. WOw … wait a minute…''say tobi backing away from deidara and fall to the ground

''Didn't you say you will help your senpai to do any favor? un'' say deidara finish undressing

''You …may not mind doing it with a guy''

''But I am not gay senpai''

''I can't do sex with a guy'' say tobi back to a corner

deidara walk toward tobi naked

soon tobi full view of deidara naked body

Tobi soon see something missing

''Erm Senpai where is your penis?'' ask tobi curiously

''I don't have any… I am not a male un'' say deidara

(now deidara I write as she/her)

''Eii but your chest is flat like a male''say tobi

''My man-made bloodline seem to stop my growth on my chest un'' say deidara

''man-made bloodline?'' say tobi

''Unlike others bloodline that evolve and pass through generation''

''Mine was man-made through secret and operation''

''In battle field people with bloodline always have higher chances of winning hmm''

''but not all ninja is granted with bloodline un''

''that why there will be people research and work in secret ''

''I was one of them that they successful operate on un'' say deidara

the operation started when deidara was 5 year old

it was a long and painful operation

Whenever they start operating on deidara

Deidara feel like inside of her is breaking apart

Able to feel pain is a proof of being alive

But being alive means you will fight till you are dead

A life that might be full of pain

But without it , where would it be fun of living?

Cherish and work it till it end

That will be the most beautiful life journey

Isn't it?

''They seal my bloodline in here hmmm''

''In my heart … if I die.. I will explode and be one with my art '' say deidara smiling touching her chest bloodline tattoo mouth strings

''Wow That dangerous thing you got there''

''So you are a girl now ?''say tobi

''…. …. Why do I even bother to explain to him hmm?'' deidara wondered

deidara quickly grab tobi leg and pull

making tobi slip down lying on the floor

''he is more heavy than I thought'' deidara thought

deidara crawl towards tobi

''Wowwoww..Wait wait a minute senpai''

'' don't you think it a bit too rush to have sex?''

''we haven't fall in love and kisses stuff yet''

''you don't know what you are doing'' say tobi

''I know what I am doing un''

''I saw people done it before hmmm'' say deidara

deidara saw people do sex sometime

when she was send to spy on that target

When she is in a freelancer bomber job

''ERR…But I am not ready yet senpai'' say tobi trying to get up

Deidara push tobi down with her body weight and strength

'' Tobi… you say you will help your senpai to do any favor hmmm…'' say deidara sweetly

tobi was stun by a beautiful deidara crawling on him

making nearly forget about everything

expect looking at deidara beauty

any man would fall for her

even if her chest is totally flat

soon tobi feel something pulling his pants

but not pull down yet

Tobi look down and see

deidara trying to pulling tobi pants down

but it just don't come out

''Senpai that not the way to pull down the pants'' say tobi laughing softly

deidara got frustrated and being to think another way

she saw a kunai on tobi bed ( maybe tobi drop from pocket)

deidara took it and hold it like going stab tobi pants

''Ekk wait … I help don't use that'' say tobi

Tobi didn't want any hole on his legs

So he have no much choice but to help

''young people so impatient…''

''Why not ? there nothing to lose … just a one night stand'' tobi (inner madara) thought

tobi slowly untie and pull down a bit

deidara super impatience help pulling tobi down fast

deidara didn't even bother to pull all the pant down

next pull down boxers and finally deidara grab hold tobi penis looking

''So embarrassing ..to look'' say tobi use his hand cover his mask like a shy girl

''Don't look un'' say deidara

deidara would prefer tobi not looking while she is doing it

deidara refresh her mind remember how ''it will work''

''erm senpai … I have a Question'' say tobi

''Why do you have so much things to say Un''

''… …what do you want to know hmmm…'' say deidara

she soon start fast push in tobi penis into her

''Is SENpai voice… real?'' say tobi moaning

''nope … …I forgotten about it un''say deidara

''forgotten? Is it possible? '' tobi wonder

Tobi curiously look down

''Didn't I say don't look? Unn''say deidara

deidara use her hand cover tobi mask hole and push up

''Senpai I can't breath… AHHH'' say tobi

deidara take off her hand

''Don't look down unnn''

'' And Stop ..beginning … so loud ''say deidara

''AHHH …I can't ..help…it''

''Senpai.. what …AHHH''say tobi breathing hard in his mask

deidara quickly slip her hands in tobi mask

covering his big mouth breathing hot air to her palms

''To make… you … shut up..un'' say deidara

Tobi move his hands

One holding deidara hand that is covering his mouth

Another resting on deidara hips

Deidara can feel her hand covering tobi mouth

Her finger Slips in tobi big mouth a few times

Making tobi nipples on her fingers while panting

The hand tobi had on deidara hip

Make her want to be faster

~deidara pov~

So hot…so hot

That I think I am going crazy…

His touch is burning me…

His touch does not disgust me…

I am…

Craving for more…

~………~

although deidara may look like she is in control of the situation

But she feel vulnerable at the moment

So she didn't want tobi remember her face expression

But little did she know

Tobi have the ''eyes '' to remember all at sight

Deidara have a face that look like begging for something

But there are no words coming out from her mouth

Panting hard forcing her mouth close not to leak out any voice


End file.
